SuperFriends: Manual of Style
Perspective This wiki is written in an "in-universe" perspective. Any "out-of-universe" info is written in an article’s Background Information. Articles Creating a new article from scratch can be a very daunting task. To help you get started, we have provided templates to use as guidelines for you to copy and paste into article. Articles should have the following elements: * Incomplete articles should be given the stub template. * The first appearance of the articles title within the text should be in bold type. * Words that are themselves titles of additional articles should be linked. * If using a quote use one of the following: : * Template:Quote : * Template:Cquote *Internal links add to the cohesion and utility of The SuperFriends Wiki by allowing readers to deepen their understanding of a topic by conveniently accessing other articles. These links should be included where it is most likely that readers might want to use them; for example, in article leads, the beginnings of new sections, table cells, and image captions. * There are various ways of writing 'SuperFriends', but for the purposes of this wiki in order to have uniformity, all instances of the word 'SuperFriends' should be spelled thusly. - Michael Mogg, founder * Tense: Plot summaries on individual episode pages are written in present-tense narrative. This should be maintained unless obvious years or past events are mentioned. * Shorter articles not needing a [http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Stub stub template] should contain a short bio and a picture of object, etc. :Adapted from Wikipedia Character Articles Generally, any character or any guest character with a name qualifies to have their own page. A character article should contain the following sections in order: * Heading: If Character is a ‘SuperFriends’ or ‘Legion of Doom’ team member place appropriate heading above main bio page as follows: :* SuperFriends Team Member :* Legion of Doom Team Member ::* place before: <3> ::* place after: ''' * '''Using Character Template: The Infobox should only contain canon information, i.e., information stated or seen on-screen, or confirmed off-screen. For instance, the ‘voice-actors name’, if known. :*Please use appropriate Character Infobox: ::* Template:CharacterLegionofDoom ::* Template:CharacterJLA ::* Template:CharacterMisc ::* Template:CharacterVillain * Intro Section: No title necessary. This intro section serves as an introduction. Limit to one to two sentences summarizing who the article is about. Unknown information or non-canon information should be relegated to the notes section and cited accordingly. Listing the voice-actors name is not necessary. * History: If history of character is known (from what has been revealed on screen only) put that info here and fill it out accordingly. Also, be clear about who the alias is, etc. * Powers & Abilities: List appropriate powers and special abilities in a bulleted list. This section may be omitted if the character has no special powers or abilities. * If known – Weakness: List appropriate weaknesses in a bulleted list *''' Background Information:' this section is for out-of-universe information, such as ''continuity information from continuity-related shows here. These types of shows can be found listed on our page: SuperFriends in Other Media. This section may be omitted where no information exists. * Episode Appearances: List them in a in a bulleted list. If necessary use the following template: Template:Scroll box * Notes: Place any other facts known about character here * Team member info section: no title necessary :* If SuperFriends member use the following Infobox: ::* Template:SuperFriendsMembers :* If Legion of Doom Member member use the following Infobox: ::* Template:LegionofDoomMembers * External Links: If needed, have a section for any links to well-known fan sites, or other sites with information on the character. * Appearances in Other Media: If character has known counterparts in other media place a few in this section, using the following templates (in this order): :Repeat if necessary. :* Template:CharacterInfoBox1 :* Template:Clear :* Template:CharacterInfoBox2 Episodes Each episode is to have its own information in this order: * Infobox template: The following template should appear at the top of the episode page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below: Template:Episode * Summaries: No heading necessary - Summaries may be original from a real-world prospective and should briefly cover each plotline in the episode. * Plot: This section is to provide a more detailed explanation of mostly every scene in the episode but generally do not contain direct lines of dialogue exchange. Pictures enhance this section tremendously. Plots are written in present tense. Try to avoid describing every tiny detail and action. All recaps should be original. * Continuity (or if needed ‘Discontinuity): Continuity is for things in the episode (such as characters, lines of dialogue, or objects) that refer to other episodes. Discontinuity sections include things that directly contradict something in another episode. * Continuity in Other Media: For more on ‘other media’ see our page: SuperFriends in Other Media * Cast: In this section we will list heroes, villains, guest roles and uncredited voice actors. :*The following table should be used: * Episode Title: This section explains the significance of the episode title for each episode. *'Notes': Notes are a bulleted list of objective observations for the episode. For example, notes can provide more information to things referenced in the episode, further explanations, or amusing facts. Also, things that might not be obvious to the viewer or glaringly obvious production errors can be pointed out in the Notes section as well. Plot details covered in the recap are not notes. Reviews, opinions, or details that can be argued or discussed can be put on the Talk page instead. *'Quotes:' Quotes are those from the episode the editor feels are significant. The editor should record them exactly as they are spoken. Put the speaker in bold. Also note that character names should be linked. This section should use the appropriate template: :* Template:Quote :* Template:Cquote * External links: This section is for other places online that provide additional details on the specific episode. TV.com is usually included, but any site can be listed. Images :* Please be mindful of our uploading image policy: ::* All of the images of any of the SuperFriends episodes used on this wiki are to use Template:GFDL – no exceptions. ::* Please categorize images according to their category. For more on this check out our page: Categorized Images. ::*To prevent duplicate images, please view the Categorized Images page to double-check to see if your screencap has already been uploaded. ::* If you feel an image should be replaced, please following the directions on the Upload Image page appropriately ::* Feel free to upload multiple images on our Upload Multiple Images page